Talk:Seddie/@comment-3174012-20110104235008
i STILL don't understand how it's nick's fault. Ok... they could give us a promo or air it. But let's say they FINALLY air one episode this month. Now there's 2 or 3 left right? (remember promo code #310?) Great then they release the last episodes in February and beginning of March. now there are none left. Some would say... Of course there are! Dan's filming it in March or April. Ya... that's correct... but Nick will only air them in summer or even late fall! The reason is that the episodes has to be clear of the G, PG, etc rating, find a good air date, etc. So if they air all the episodes in March. We will NOT have iCarly for AT LEAST 4 months (most likely even longer). Would you guys really want that? Now if Nick airs the episodes later in Spring... sure we wait 4 months AT MOST (not shorter than 4 months). This way if some filming of the episode takes too long etc, we dont have to wait that long because it'll just take maybe two weeks until they can air those filmed episodes in march or april. Nick will probably be following this option or the third one I will post below. (Tho this reason will make Nick sound mean, it's about the ratings and stuff etc.) Why wait for a while? Well, basically so we as the viewers are excited and will certainly watch it! if they posted it literally, right now, some would say "Hmm... well I'll just go to my friend's house and watch the re-runs" (some reason like that) OR Nick can make it every OTHER month (every 8-10 weeks) This would space out the episodes evenly...but it seems less likely than the second reason. At every other month, it'll just be less exciting compared to the influx of episodes that Nick could air every other week (every 2 weeks), which would keep us hooked. People tend to lose interest after one-two months (like now, ppl are losing hope etc). By airing them in spring, Nick can maintain audience interest, ratings, etc. Now if you STILL doubt, and wonder "why are there no promos? At least they should give us an air date. Or even a promo!" Well 1) Nick still has no idea when to air them... Truth is Nick probably has to talk to Dan until he decides a more precise date for when he will start filming. After this, Nick can decide when to choose an air date and will tell us as eventually. And no promos because what's the point if you don't have an air date? Most people will wonder... "Ok... so what? give me a date!" yea please don't spam me that I'm wrong (i'm just human!). This is most logical reason why Nick is doing it. Nick is not mean, they just have 3 or 4 EPISODES to air! (ONLY 3 or 4!) How will those episodes supply us from now, January until June? They have to think smartly and critically on this situation... Obviously Nick wants to make money. That's why they will probably air it later, or even in spring. So think twice before blaming Nick, and I hope this cleared some things up! Yep, I hope you guys don't rant me/ spam me/ etc :( I'm just being reasonable and TRYING to explain why Nick won't give us a precise date. (Sorry it's long, but GO SEDDIE :D!!) (more info on my blog page) I'm not trying to sound mean But i'm just unsure if nick really deserves the blame! (Dan does! He should've made more episodes! xD kidding)!